Tunneling magnetoresistive (TMR) sensors with a magnesium oxide (MgO) barrier layer have been used as readers in many commercial disc drive products due to the simple and robust barrier layer that also provides a high TMR value and low area resistance (RA).
As the desired for increased drive capacity grows, there is a need to increase TMR of the reader sensor, while maintaining a low RA; this however has been a big challenge.